Be My Incubus Viktor!
by kawaiiusagi2
Summary: Viktor is a bored incubus who happens to find the most handsome and angelic man ever. It has been a long time since Viktor was the one to be filled with desire, but can someone so perfect possible be human? A dirty lil oneshot ;;


Author Note: I had an ask prompt on my tumblr where a friend suggested this premise and I ran with it. Hope you enjoy this oneshot ^.~ If you have a fanfic idea that you want to see me write PM me here or on tumblr: kawaiiusagi2 feel free to send me an ask and I just might write it!

Be My Incubus Viktor!

Another night, another victim to seduce. Viktor had been doing the same thing for eons. He was _so_ bored of being an incubus. It didn't matter if he visited women or men, it always ended the same, they would inevitably fall for him, no challenge. He traveled around the world in a vain effort to at least change the scenery a bit.

He must have been wallowing and walking for a while, he couldn't remember how he had gotten here. Viktor wasn't concerned though as he came upon a humble looking domicile on the outskirts of a small fishing village by the sea. The air smelled of salt and the winds off the water bit into his exposed skin. Viktor didn't believe in clothing, what was the point? His job was to seduce the mortals, tempt them with his flesh. Why bother covering up?

Viktor materialized within the house, being stealthy, not making a sound. A modest fire burned in the dingy fireplace located in the corned of the one room home. There was a wooden counter and earthen oven which served as the kitchen, a few spindly wooden chairs near the only window, and a little mattress in the ground which clearly represented the bed. Upon it, bathed in soft moonlight, was the most handsome man that Viktor had ever seen.

Short silky raven locks cascaded over his angelic face. Viktor was overjoyed to see that this man prescribed to his staunch nudity policy, as the man lay there blissfully naked on his stomach. The beige linen sheet had fallen down the man's body, due no doubt to a restless night's sleep, it wrapped around the man's supple ass and fell like a waterfall off to the side of his upper right thigh. Viktor bit his lip as desire pooled low in his belly. It had been at least a millennia since he had felt this aroused for someone.

Gentle whimpers came from the futon as its occupant wiggled to readjust and then began to snore softly. Viktor had to clamp his mouth shut tight to suppress the guttural moan that threatened to break free as he witnessed that pert little ass jiggle right in front of him. What was he holding back for? He was here to seduce this man, not the other way around! Time to get to work!

Viktor kneeled to the side of the handsome sleeping beauty to whisper hotly into his ear. "Desire me, let me partaketh of you, know the delicious temptation of the flesh." It was the same enchantment he always used, it weakened his victims and made them more willing. Spreading lust was such tireless work. But this time, he wanted, he was the one who desired, it was beyond exhilarating.

"Hmm?" A sweet mumble came from the man as he turned onto his back, his eyes fluttering open. They shone like dark amber in the scant light from the fire.

The ancient incubus was at his limit and descended to claim those roseate lips for his own. The contact was glorious, ripping through his icy heart, causing an inferno to burn to life there. The man was pliant as Viktor scooped him up into his arms and pressed his tongue into the damp cavern of the angel's mouth with no resistance.

Viktor felt the man's hand tug at his long silver hair, pulling the incubus closer. Said incubus melted as a deep growl rumbled from his chest. Viktor pushed the man back onto the mattress and roughly clasped the man's dick, earning him a strangled groan. To Viktor's delight, the man was already hard as he began to stroke the angel's growing member. Without preamble, Viktor encircled the head of the man's cock with his mouth. He could taste salty precum on his tongue and he sighed contentedly when he felt those hands grab his hair once more. Usually he would have the male pleasure him, but this time Viktor wanted to shower his victim in carnal pleasure.

"Ah!" The sharp cry of the man above him brought Viktor back to his senses and he redoubled his efforts to bring the man to completion. "I'm . . . uhhhh!" Was the only warning he was given before the man shot his hot cum into Viktor's waiting mouth.

Normally Viktor would have very little regard for his victims, taking them roughly, cruelly, but with this angel, Viktor wanted to be gentler. While the man was still panting, he spit the cum back into his hand, rubbing it between his finger. Viktor licked his lips as he placed his slicked fingers to the angel's pretty little hole. He wasted no time sliding them in, one by one.

"Oh! Yes . . . please . . .more!" The man shouted obscenely, it went straight to Viktor's cock, which wept in sorrow at being neglected so long.

Viktor didn't ask for permission, he didn't need consent, but this was different. Every fiber of his being screamed for Viktor to claim the angel before him, but the old incubus wanted more than that this time. "I'm going to penetrate you," Viktor snarled as he pulled his fingers back. At least he would give warning, that was something.

"Yes! Take me!" The man cried out. That was all the confirmation Viktor required.

In one brutal thrust, Viktor fully sheathed his cock deep inside the man, both screaming out in ecstasy. He paused for an interminable minute, allowing the angel to adjust somewhat. He then grabbed the man's ankles and threw the angel's legs over his shoulders, grabbing onto sharp hips bones. "Oh I shall take you," Viktor snarled, snapping his hips back for a moment only to surge forth with enough power to push the man further up the mattress.

"Oh fuck! Yes! So good!" The man whimpered as his whole body shook.

Viktor preened. He set a viciously fast pace, the sounds of skin slapping against one another and mutual moaning filled the small room. His angel was loud, voicing his desires and pleasure in equal measure. Viktor was only too happy to comply. First the man on his back, then his knees, then shoved against the wall clinging to Viktor. The Incubus lost count how many times they both came. Viktor had limitless stamina, being an incubus and all, but this angel was keeping up magnificently.

Dawn would be coming soon, a time for all creatures of the night to slink back into the shadows from whence they came. As they lay next to one another, catching their breaths, Viktor sighed. He would have to leave soon, though he didn't want to.

"I guess you have to go huh?" The angel asked, as though able to read Viktor's mind.

"Yes my angel, I must." Viktor replied breathily.

"Will you come to me again Viktor?" The man inquired in a whisper.

Viktor sat up straight and glared down at the man in disbelief. "How did you know my name?"

"Oh!" The man blushed, even after everything they had done together that night. "I guess the game is up," he laughed to himself. Instantly the man was engulfed in a bright blue light that Viktor had to shield his sensitive nocturnal eyes from.

When Viktor looked back, the man had vanished. "What the?" He couldn't believe his eyes, blinking rapidly to ensure that they weren't fooling him.

"Umm my name is Yuuri and I ahh lured you here?" A timid voice came from the magnificent glowing red fox adorned with nine tails before him. "I'm a kitsune, a fox spirit, surprise?" The fox nibbled on its lower lip.

"You're not human?" Viktor mumbled, eyes wide. The fox's fur looked like it had been crafted out of flames with the way it shimmered.

"No, but neither are you," Yuuri snapped back.

"True," Viktor nodded dumbly, unable to dispute. "You said you lured me here?"

"Yeah, I can influence the path that someone takes when they get near me." Yuuri closed his beady little eyes and in a puff of smoke, he reappeared as the human male. "I can also read someone's mind a little bit, so I knew what you were and your name."

"Why did you lure me here?" Viktor asked, slowly taking hold of Yuuri's hand.

"Because I saw you a few nights ago, roaming aimlessly, looking so lonely and sad. I thought that we could help each other." Yuuri blushed, rubbing his thumb over the back of Viktor's hand.

"Help each other?" Viktor quirked a thin silver eyebrow at that.

"I'm lonely too Viktor, together, we could be happy. Will you be my incubus?" Yuuri bit his lower lip and Viktor almost died at how cute it was. "Be my incubus Viktor!" Yuuri smiled hopefully, clutching Viktor's hand.

No one had ever wanted him. They got their pleasure and then promptly forgot all about him. That was the way this job went. It was a lonely life. But this angel, no kitsune, wanted him even though the man knew what Viktor was.

"I'll be your incubus forever Yuuri," Viktor sniffed back his happy tears.

That's how the world renown incubus Nikiforov was tamed by the gentle kitsune Katsuki.


End file.
